Naruto et ses gosses
by Kineko
Summary: Une courte fic sur Naruto en tant que prof, et ses tentives désespérées pour ne pas devenir dingue avec ses trois élèves. Un peu d'humour, mais du angst vers la fin. Pas de couples


Naruto et ses gosses

Série : Naruto

Autrice : Kineko

Genre : Sérieux. L'avenir de Naruto en tant que prof ? Un peu d'humour un peu de angst vers la fin.

Couple : Heuuu y'a pas… Peut être un Naruto+Hinata pour les plus désespéré, mais c'est lire en les lignes.

Disclaimer: Naruto et tout les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Su, Tetsuko et Shiroh sont à moi.

Autre : Cette fic (ca devait être un drabble !) est tirée d'une autre fic que je n'écrirais jamais mais qui racontait les aventures de Naruto et ses gosses dans le détails. Pas besoin de la lire pour comprendre ça.

Naruto adorait ses gosses.

Enfin, pas SES gosses, avec le tango horizontal neuf mois plus tôt, la courageuse mère associée (pour supporter quatre Uzumaki, il fallait ça ou être comateux, au choix) et les anniversaires tout les ans.

Encore qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais oublier les anniversaires.

Tout le monde avait crut qu'Iruka avait définitivement pété un câble quand il avait confié une équipe de genins à Naruto.

Même Naruto.

D'accord, tous les juunins avaient obligations de former au moins une équipe dans leur carrière, même si la plupart renvoyaient les gosses à l'académie au bout de vingt quatre heures. Même Sakura avait recalé son équipe et Naruto n'envisageait certainement pas de faire passer la sienne.

Mais les gosses étaient têtus. Obstinés, opiniâtre, tenaces comme des tiques. Ils l'avaient traqué, suivit, attaqué, sans relâche pendant presque une journée entière, chargeant d'abord seuls, puis à deux, et, enfin, sous une brusque inspiration, tout les trois ensemble.

Ils avaient finit leur journée au Ichiraku, les trois gamins affalés sur le comptoir, pendant qu'il descendait leur part qu'aucun des trois n'avait eut l'énergie d'attendre.

Au début, Naruto avait bien cru qu'ils le rendraient dingue. Sans être aussi psychotique que l'équipe 7, les trois gamins avaient des caractères 'entier' (dixit Hinata) et il ne pouvait se passer une heure sans qu'une bagarre éclate.

La première fois qu'il avait revu Kakashi après une de ces bagarres, Naruto l'avait très fervemment remerciés de n'avoir jamais essayé de les tuer Sasuke et lui.

Ce à quoi Kakashi avait rétorqué que ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, mais passons.

Les gosses criaient, se disputaient, se bagarrait, se tirait les cheveux (enfin, Su tirait les cheveux de Shiroh et Tetsuko) et finissait une fois sur deux chez Hinata pour soigner les bobos. Quand ils ne s'engueulaient pas, ils se rabattaient sur Naruto, réclamant des missions intéressantes ou d'apprendre de nouveaux jutsus (encore une fois, Kakashi avait signalé que ça lui rappelait quelque chose, Naruto lui avait signalé d'aller se faire voir).

Et puis un jour, alors qu'il supervisait leur entraînement (et contrairement à ce que disais Tetsuko, il n'était pas en train de dormir les yeux ouvert), il avait levé les yeux et surpris une scène en apparence anodine.

Su, très remonté comme d'habitude (ce gosse devait fonctionner à l'énergie solaire, c'était pas possible autrement) était en train de réclamer un match retour contre Tetsuko, qui venait proprement de le torcher d'une main et lui jetait un regard méprisant en le traitant de nullard, pendant que Shiroh essayait timidement de rappeler à Su que Tetsuko était beaucoup trop forte pour lui et qu'il ne gagnerais jamais.

Un bref moment, il se vit au même âge, hurlant sur Sasuke, Sakura essayant de l'en empêcher.

Il se vit, à la place de Su, plein d'énergie (TROP plein d'énergie diraient certains), bruyant, braillard, vantard et sûr de lui-même.

Il vit Sakura à la place de Shiroh, à l'écart, plus faible que les deux autres malgré son formidable potentiel.

Et il vit Sasuke à la place de Tetsuko, surdouée, mais froide, solitaire, estimant les autres indignes de son intérêt et son amitié.

Il se leva, les attrapa sous les bras (plus Shiroh en travers de l'épaule) et les traîna au Ichiraku pour la seconde fois de leur vie, les asseyant devant un bol.

Et il leur raconta tout ce qu'il pouvait sur l'équipe 7, de leur formation à la cassure, quand Sasuke trahit Konoha pour le son.

Les gosses furent étrangement silencieux pendant tout l'après midi que dura son récit. Shiroh fut suspicieusement proche des larmes à un moment ou deux, Su et Tetsuko montrant un intérêt subit à leur bol de ramen (froid depuis longtemps) quand il raconta la mort d'Haku et Zabuza.

Naruto paya les bols.

Puis les raccompagna chez eux.

Pendant un moment, il crut que rien n'avait changé, et qu'il avait été trop subtile (une première selon Sakura), et puis il vit SES gosses faire front commun face aux élèves de Kiba. Enfin, pas comme d'habitude, à force de se prendre les trois sur le crâne pour les avoir injuriés en masse, le môme avait soigneusement choisi sa victime (Shiroh) et essayé de le pousser aux larmes ou à la crise de nerf.

Trois minutes plus tard, les six gosses (les siens et ceux de Kiba, venus à la rescousse) étaient partit dans une mêlée générale que les clones de Naruto ne pouvaient que leur envier. Kiba, Akamaru et lui avaient passé une heure à démêler et calmer les monstres.

Tetsuko avait un œil au beurre noir. Su perdu une dent. Et Shiroh eut les cheveux coupés d'un coup de kunai qui avait lacéré sa joue (les adultes normaux ne laissaient pas les gosses jouer avec des objets coupant, mais noooon, pas à Konoha).

Tetsuko, tout en appuyant une poche de glace sur son œil, déclara qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de protéger ses incapables d'équipiers.

Su ajouta que ça avait été fun et que Shiroh devrait se mettre dans des ennuis plus souvent pour qu'ils l'en sortent et qu'est ce que tu viens de dire espèce d'hystérique ?

Quand à Shiroh, il confia à Naruto, avec un grand sourire, qu'il avait mordu son bourreau à la fesse.

Naruto leur offrit un nouveau bol de ramen.

Ses gosses grandirent.

Shiroh cessa d'être maladivement timide. Il ne devint jamais aussi expansif que Su, Naruto remerciait tous les jours les dieux pour ça, mais il se fora une place entre Tetsuko et Su, les calmant tout les deux et gardant les pieds sur terre dans les missions les plus dangereuse. Su apprit la patience. Le silence. Mais ne les appliqua qu'en mission, entraînant ses équipiers trop sérieux dans des blagues, ou des fêtes, ou des parties de rigolade. Tetsuko continua dans sa quête pour devenir la plus forte de son clan, l'héritière de sa famille, mais pas seule. Pas sans ses camarades, deux pas derrière elle, et Naruto se sentait tout mou à l'intérieur quand il la voyait parfois se retourner, ou jeter un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, juste pour être sure qu'ils suivaient sans problème.

Ou même parfois faire demi-tour pour les rejoindre.

Tetsuko commença à s'incurver. Les garçons à remarquer ses courbes. Naruto dut faire l'explication sur les petites fleurs et les abeilles.

Puis, quand Shiroh lui demanda, les abeilles et les faux bourdons.

Et puis, tant qu'il y était et qu'il fallait bien se venger de l'embarras qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, Naruto leur expliqua aussi les fleurs et les fleurs.

Su manqua s'étouffa avec son bol de ramen.

Shiroh n'osa plus regarder Tetsuko dans les yeux pour une semaine.

Tetsuko, sarcastique comme à son habitude, répondit à Naruto qu'elle avait prit note de ses explications.

Sasuke revint.

Naruto reçu l'ordre, comme la plupart des anbus, d'aller le tuer.

Naruto fut plus rapide que les autres.

Plus rapide que Sasuke.

Il revint le lendemain, montra une nouvelle technique 'cool' à Su, expliqua un kata à l'épée à Tetsuko, écouta une nouvelle stratégie de Shiroh.

Il soigna les écorchures de Su quand Tetsuko le torcha royalement, puis la bosse de Tetsuko quand elle tomba dans un des pièges des garçons.

Ils les suivit dans les rues de Konoha, accompagné par le bruit de leur dispute, comme un millier d'oiseaux, comme la technique de Sasuke, comme s'il n'avait pas son sang et ses cendres sous les ongles, ni une mèche de ses cheveux au fond de sa poche, et sa tête ramenée à Tsunade comme preuve et...

-Naruto-senseï !

Naruto stoppa, surpris et se tourna vers ses élèves. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés et l'attendaient devant l'Ichiraku.

-Vous venez ? Demanda Shiroh.

Shiroh, grand et mince, avec de longs cheveux blancs et un sourire doux, si doux que personne ne se méfiait assez de lui, de son genjutsu, et de ses stratégies sans pitié.

-On vous offre un bol ! Ajouta Su en trépignant, prêt a se jeter sur le premier siège venu.

Su, une touffe de cheveux bruns en bataille, petit, mais deux fois plus lourd à cause de toutes ses armes cachées, expert dans leur maniement.

-Il veut dire, un chacun, précisa Tetsuko en roulant des yeux.

Tetsuko, une petite poupée de porcelaine, boudeuse, mortelle et délicate, aux mèches bleues soigneusement peignées. Aussi redoutable au ninjutsu qu'avec l'épée accrochée dans son dos.

-Miso ? Demanda-t-il, et aucun des gosses ne sembla remarquer combien sa voix tremblait.

-Trois misos, pépé Rouchi ! Rugit Su en se jetant dans la boutique.

-Hé, c'est MA place Kumono ! s'exclama Tetsuko en entrant à son tour, manu militari.

-Tetsuko-chan, les armes sont interdites dans le restaurant, lui rappela Shiroh.

Ouais.

Naruto adorait SES gosses.


End file.
